Taking Care of You One Shot
by Pinayprincesa
Summary: Wade Barrett's best friend Lacey is sick and decides to be the man to take care of her.


**Taking Care of You**

**(One Shot)**

Summary:

Lacey Charles is sick with really bad cold and fever and Wade Barrett (Stu Bennett), her bestfriend comes to help her feel better.

It was a regular day for Lacey, WWE's Smackdown Diva when she woke up with a major migraine,really bad cough, sore throat, stuffed up nose, sick to her stomach feeling,and had the chills as she was just getting up from bed.

This was just a really bad time to be sick on a day like this when she knew they had the Smackdown tapings this evening.

She tried getting up and felt so weak as she walked to the mirror seeing how wrecked she truly looked. Her long brunette hair in a messy pony tail and she just looked terrible.

A few minutes later her phone rang which could be heard from her table. She walked over to the phone and saw it was none other than her best friend Wade Barrett aka Stu Bennett.

She loved Stu. He was just a kind hearted guy that was very protective over her all the time. They were fast friends when they first met and their friendship bloomed from there.

**LaceyDoll: **_Hello_

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Hey sweetie. How's my favorite girl doing?_

**LaceyDoll: **_Crappy...I just don't feel so good._

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_You don't sound well love. Do you need me to come check up on you?_

**LaceyDoll: **_Stu, You don't have to worry about me. Just a slight cold and fever. Nothing a little medication and rest can fix..._

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_You stubborn little vixen. I'm coming up with some soup and ice cream and maybe we can hang out together just until you feel better._

**LaceyDoll: **_Stu...you don't have to go out of your way for lil' ol' me. I love you but I don't want you get sick in account of me._

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_It's no trouble at all love. I'll see you in about 10 minutes with some hot soup and ice cream. _

**LaceyDoll: **_You're such a prince. Thanks. I love you._

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Love You too darling. See you soon._

The 26 year old Diva put her phone down when suddenly she felt really dizzy as she put a hand to her forehead. She sighed and sat down for a few minutes to compose herself to shake off the dizziness she just had. She just hated being sick.

A few minutes later a knock was heard at her door. Carefully the petite diva got up from her seat to reveal the Preston native on the other side.

Smiling weakly, she opened the door in her pj's to see Stu had a bag of food he brought with him and the smell of the food made her stomach flop as if she was going to be sick.

"Excuse me..."She said to Stu as he looked at her confused as he saw her run to back to her room when he could hear her throwing up as he came in the room shutting the door while putting the food on the table and tended to the poor sick girl.

"Lace...love...are you okay?"Stu asked softly knocking on the door not to intrude on her.

He could hear her wretching more to get whatever out that was in her stomach. He decided to go in and felt sad for his best friend seeing her sick like this.

The Preston man squatted down beside his bestfriend to hold her long chestnut locks and rubbing her back just to give her some comfort.

"There there baby...let it all out."He said just continuing to rub her back in a soothing manner as she finally was able to catch her breath and flushing the toilet.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this Stuart."The Smackdown Diva apologized to him in a weak tone.

"Don't be sorry sweetie. I'm here for you."The big Brit comforted her as he helped clean her up which she thought it was really sweet of him to really care for her.

"Here love...Lower your neck."He instructed her as he got a cold towel compress as she did so laying the towel on her neck gently as he took his knuckles to brush out some strands of hair that fell from her angelic face.

Stu didn't know what it was but whenever he was around Lacey, he felt like he loved her that much more. He also loved taking care of her whenever she needed him. Was he in love?

"You feeling okay?"He asked as he gently pressed the towel on her neck to soothe her with cold water.

"Yeah a little bit."She smiled weakly up at him as he smiled a small smile in her direction.

Lacey looked up at Stu and could see something in his eyes. His green eyes looked so soft and gentle and he had that look of love on his face. He wondered if he truly had feelings for her?

"Sit here for a minute hon, I'm gonna get more water so it'll help break the fever down."Stu let her know as he bent down to kiss her head as Lacey smiled at him feeling the electricity hit her when Stu kissed her. Maybe there was some feeling there that were hidden and she was falling hard for her best friend.

She watched his big frame bend down near the sink to grab a basin and fill it up with some cold water.

He returned within a few minutes to place the basin beside him and put the cloth in the cold water then rinsing it out as he caressed her pale white face taking in every of her features from her face. She was beautiful like a porcelain doll even though she was sick.

"Tilt your head back for me darling."Stu told her as she did so while he folded the towel in half and placed it on her forehead while he brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"You feeling any better?"He asked sitting at her side making sure she was okay.

She could only nod slowly feeling the tension leave her body a little bit.

"I'm going to carry you back to bed and I'll take good care of you."He spoke in a soft tone to her carrying her bridal style as the brunette held onto the cloth in her hand as she wrapped her arms around his thick neck and head laying against his chest while he layed her down gently fluffing her pillows for her.

Watching Stu's every movement, the more Lacey learned to love him that much more that he was willing to stay with her to make her feel better.

"Do you have a thermometer anywhere hon?"He asked her if she had one.

"In my purse. Usually I bring one just in case of any emergencies."She told him from the bed.

He looked in her purse which was located on the table. He opened it up to find some tylenol,aspirin, a few bandaids, tampons, and the thermometer that she said that was in there.

The big brawler closed up the purse and cleaned out the thermometer before letting her use it.

He returned to her bedside and sat with her.

"Open your mouth hon and let me take your temp."Stu told her as she nodded as he stuck in the thermometer in her mouth as she sat there silent while he put the cloth back on her forehead while watching her sit there quietly.

Lacey couldn't help but to think how much this man cared so much about her. Sure he was mean,dominant,and brutal out in the ring but outside the ring, he was her teddy bear and her best friend who was always there for he and they've grown to known each other since their FCW (Florida Championship Wrestling) days. She felt so blessed just to have him there take care of her.

"How are you feeling babe?"He asked rubbing her knee gently under the blankets.

Lacey could only give him a small nod. He hoped that was a sign that she was feeling slightly better.

Stu looked at his watch and 10 minutes went by to take the thermometer out and it was 99.9 which was a slight fever.

"Stu...can I have my tylenol...my head is hurting so bad."Lacey requested from him since her head was pounding so bad it felt as if something was drilling in her head.

"Sure babe,just sit still, I'll get it for you."He nodded feeling worried for her as he went back to her purse for her medication she needed it. The big Brit also got her a glass of water to take with it.

"Here sweetie."He put the tablet in her hand as she took the Tylenol while he held the glass up to her lips to take a sip of her water as she sighed letting the medication take effect and soothing her dry throat.

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble Stu when you should be out hanging out in the gym with the guys."Lacey apologized taking his big palm into her tiny hand to squeeze it as she felt so helpless and vulnerable knowing she should be taking care of herself.

"Hey...don't talk like that okay doll...There's no other place I wanna be other than with you and take care of my sweet girl."Stu meant that since he truly cared for her and would do anything for her.

"Stu, will you lay here with me till I fall asleep?"Lacey asked him softly.

"Are you sure you want me to stay doll?"He asked her as he sat at her bedside running his fingers through her hair.

"Just for now if it's okay with you."She told him meekly.

"Sure."He nodded giving into her request as he took off his sneakers putting them away and taking off his t-shirt and putting it on the chair revealing his muscular frame leaving his jeans on which Lacey thought he looked so sexy without a t-shirt on and and had seen him plenty of times without a t-shirt and thought it made him that much more attractive.

Stu heard Lacey cough loudly as she covered her mouth with her blanket with her head tucked in between her chest as he crawled beside her rubbing her back."You okay love?"He asked in a soothing manner hovering over her.

She nodded weakly reassuring him she was okay.

Stu pulled Lacey into his warm arms nestling her back into his muscular chest and into his large his frame and her head resting on his upper chest. He sat there quietly watching her drift off while at the same time stroking her hair.

"I love you Lace."Stu whispered to her softly hoping she heard him kissing her head.

"I love you too."She responded to him as he cuddled the young woman into his arms and watching her sleep.


End file.
